Lively Reborn Pretty Cure!
Lively Reborn Pretty Cure! is a fan series by Cure Believe which focuses on the lead Cures reincarnated in the future. Plot The year is 2100, and the original Cures are already gone from the planet. Namida, on the other hand, is having dreams with her as a Pretty Cure. She always wonders what it means...that is, until she becomes a new Cure, Cure Rainbow! Characters Cures Akematsu Namida - The 14 year old volleyball player, Namida is an enthusiastic junior high student. She isn't so good at her studies but cares about her fellow classmates. Her alter ego is Cure Rainbow, and is Cure Black reincarnated. Tsuchigami Seki - The 14 year old tennis player, Seki is usually teased on by other classmates for being too much like Namida. She doesn't mind, because it's who she is and she is fine with it. Her alter ego is Cure Earth, and is Cure Bloom reincarnated. Mochita Asomi - The 14 year old cheerful student, Asomi can not find her true talent and is always relying on Kagami to help her out in many things. She is still grateful to become a Pretty Cure and believes it is her only talent. Her alter ego is Cure Hope, and is Cure Dream reincarnated. Kanbara Kagami - The 14 year old lonely girl, Kagami is always having trouble at making new friends. The only friend she has ever had is Asomi, who she is always helping out. Her alter ego is Cure Feeling, and is Dark Dream reincarnated. Kudamon Tsubu - The 14 year old big eater, Tsubu is always willing to try new foods, and she always brings at least 10 different types of food in her lunch everyday. She also is a fan of donuts, and would do anything for them. Her alter ego is Cure Fruity, and is Cure Peach reincarnated. Chizen Tsubaki - The 14 year old botanist, Tsubaki is slightly shy, but is very good at handling plants, thus she owns a mini-garden at her home. Her alter ego is Cure Nature, and is Cure Blossom reincarnated. Benten Maboroshi - The 14 year old brainiac, Maboroshi is an ace at her studies, but she is troubled by the fact that she wants more time with her friends and thinks it will never happen. Her alter ego is Cure Petal, and is Cure Blossom Mirage reincarnated. Otonari Nabiki - The 14 year old musician, Nabiki is honored by other students with her musical talents. Nabiki is also very good at running-type sports, and is always eager to try one out. Her alter ego is Cure Musical, and is Cure Melody reincarnated. Ayaka Koyuki - The 14 year old dreamer, Koyuki is a fan of fairy tales, and loves to dream that she is the female hero of a fairy tale. Like Namida, she has dreams of being a Pretty Cure, but she thinks it's a fairy tale. Her alter ego is Cure Fairy, and is Cure Happy reincarnated. Etsuba Satsuki - The 14 year old reader, Satsuki is a member of her school's reading club, although she reads a little too fast. She is usually cheerful, but is always making other people smile. Her alter ego is Cure Smile, and is Bad End Happy reincarnated. Sannou Mayu - The 14 year old cheerful girl, Mayu is willing to help other people, and volunteers to be her school's student council president. She also admires Maboroshi's intelligence. Her alter ego is Cure Royal, and is Cure Heart reincarnated. Mascots Villains Trivia Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Lively Reborn Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series